icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1946–47 Montreal Canadiens season
The 1946–47 Montreal Canadiens season was the 38th season in club history. The team placed first in the regular season to qualify for the playoffs. The Canadiens lost in the Stanley Cup finals against the Toronto Maple Leafs four games to two. Regular Season Final Standings Game Log Playoffs Montreal Canadiens 4, Boston Bruins 1 Having met the year before in the 1946 Stanley Cup Finals where the Habs defeated the Bruins 4 games to 1, the Canadiens would repeat the victory in 5 games, though two games were decided in overtime. Game 1 at the Montreal Forum saw the Bruins jump out to an early lead on a goal by Ken Smith. Bill Durnan would not allow another and goals by Toe Blake, Jimmy Peters and Johnny Quilty secured a 3-1 win for the Habs. Game 2 in Montreal was a tight checking affair with a scoreless first period. Bobby Bauer scored for the Bruins at 3:02 of the second period which held up until Ken Reardon tied it with less than a minute left in the game. Montreal's Ken Mosdell was the OT hero 5:38 in and the Habs took a 2-0 series lead to Boston. Bruins All-Star defenseman Jack Crawford was lost to injury for the remainder of the series. Game 3 at the Boston Garden was a rough affair with several brawls. Maurice Richard opened the scoring :38 seconds in which Ken Mosdell extended five minutes later. At the 14:38 minute mark, Woody Dumart and Richard got into a scrap, resulting in a major penalty to Richard. The second period saw 4 majors handed out and Richard receive a game misconduct. Energized, the Bruins struck for 3 goals by Milt Schmidt, Joe Carveth and Schmidt again and led 3-2 at the end of the second period. Ken Reardon was knocked out of the series after receiving a check from Bep Guidolin and breaking his toe after hitting the boards. Deflated, the Habs didn't counter and Dumart's first of the playoffs 14:48 into the third period led the Bruins to a 4-2 win. Game 4 in Boston saw Eddie Shore honored with entry into the Hockey Hall of Fame and his #2 jersey retired. Playing without defensemen Crawford and Murray Henderson, Montreal's Billy Reay ruined the celebration with a 4 goal performance as the Habs took a 3-1 stranglehold on the series. Game 5 in Montreal saw the Bruins Pentti Lund play his first ever game in place of Jack McGill. After a scoreless first period, Toe Blake scored 45 seconds into the second but the Bruins Carveth and Schmidt scored within 20 seconds of each other to make it 2-1 Bruins at the end of the period. Richard tied it up at 7:43 of the third but Ken Smith put the Bruins up 3-2 at 11:40. With time running out, Richard scored again with a little over 3 minutes remaining and the game headed to overtime. The Bruins had a scary moment when Fern Flaman took a penalty 15:25 into the first OT, but managed to kill it off. Late in the second OT, a shot by Murph Chamberlain hit the post and dropped for Johnny Quilty who rapped in the winner. Montreal won the series 4 games to 1. Stanley Cup Finals http://www.databasehockey.com/teams/teamscores.htm?tm=MON&yr=1947 Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes; PPG=Power-play goals; SHG=Short-handed goals; GWG=Game-winning goals MIN=Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and Records * Hart Memorial Trophy : Maurice Richard * Vezina Trophy : Bill Durnan Transactions Roster Game Ads 46-47NHLMonCanShawiniganGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Shawinigan 46-47NHLExhMonCanQuebecGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Quebec City 46-47NHLMonCanShawiniganGameAd2.jpg|Pre-season @ Shawinigan 46-47NHLExhMonCanGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Montreal 51-52NHLMontrealGameAd.jpg|Opening Game 46-47NHLPOMontrealGameAd.jpg|Semi Final 46-47SCupMontrealGameAd.jpg|Final See Also * 1946–47 NHL season References *Canadiens on Hockey Database *Canadiens on NHL Reference Category:Montreal Canadiens seasons Montreal Canadiens season, 1946–47 Montreal Canadiens season, 1946–47